SIN PROMESAS
by mimichanMC
Summary: No había te amos, ni palabras dulces, ninguna promesa que decir, él no las diría y ella no las esperaba, pero sabía que vendrían y eso la hacia feliz.UN FIC DE SESSHOMARU Y RIN DISFRUTENLO


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… aunque que no diéramos todas por al menos tener los ojos de Inuyasha… aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Sin Promesas**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: siempre he tenido muchas especulaciones muy extrañas de Sesshomaru y Rin así que bueno de alguna manera tengo que quitármelas.

10 años…

Habían pasado ya 10 largos años desde que todo había terminado…

Después de una batalla increíble y por demás espantosa al mismo tiempo, Naraku había sido derrotado y por fin la perla había sido reunida y el deseo… el deseo que encerraba la perla para poder destruirse se había cumplido y después de eso como era de suponerse la vida siguió su curso.

Sesshomaru y Rin…

El viaje de Sesshomaru nunca se detuvo, podría decirse que su vida era ese constante viaje que emprendía cada día con un propósito. Esta vez el propósito era otro de los tesoros de su padre.

Su padre había dejado en esta tierra una de sus armaduras, en cuanto supo que no podría tener a Tessaiga decidió seguir buscando el poder por otros medios. Solo las estolas eran preciosas y había decidido buscarlas

Rin nunca dejo el camino de su amo, durante todos esos años siguió al demonio en cada paso, la vida había recorrido su cuerpo y su alma sin remedio dejando los rasgos comunes de ellos, mas sin en cambio a pesad de tener que vivir su vida con dos demonios nunca había perdido es dulzura y ternura que la cauterizaba, delante su amo ella era sumisa, callada y recatada, pero con Yaken seguía siendo la niña que en ocasiones lo sorprendía para poder quemarle el trasero con las llamas del hocico de Ha Hun y verlo hacer rabietas y quejarse en todo el camino. Al igual que su cuerpo se había transformado en el de una mujer de 18 años demasiado hermosa, un largo cabello azabache siempre bien peinado y arreglado, dos ojos marrones que tenia al tiempo un aire de misterio como de dulzura vestida siempre con un kimono blanco y rojo que había hecho con uno de los trajes de su amo. Era un panorama de verdad interesante cuando la joven de profundos y misteriosos ojos marrones y cabellera larga y lacia se bañaba en un río acompañada siempre de un fiero dragón para cuidarla de los curiosos.

A vida pues transcurría de este modo, los tres viajeros seguían juntos andando en todo lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo entenderlo, no puedo"

el enano verdad con su báculo mágico caminaba junto a su amo, la pequeña… bueno ya no tan pequeña humana había ido a un río cercano a bañarse, el se reía de esa costumbre suya, seguro de que su hermoso amo sentía lo mismo que él, que necedad la suya de limpiar su aroma y oler siempre a flores frescas, era estúpido, como si alguien pudiera interesarse en olerla siquiera.

- No lo entiendo

Una piedra callo sobre su cabeza con fuerza, miro a su amo que solo volteaba con el rabillo del ojo.

- Cállate Yaken pareces loco hablando contigo mismo.

- Lo siento mucho amo… es solo que… nada amo, no es nada.

El hermoso demonio (debemos reconocer que Sesshomaru es tan endemoniadamente BELLO) siguió su camino, mientras su sirviente lo seguía, aun podía escucharlo muy por lo bajo repetir "por que debe ir con nosotros, no lo comprendo"

- Yaken

El pequeño demonio sudo frió en el momento en que su amo lo llamo y se quedo quiero mientras se ponía casi gris.

- Si te lo digo te quedaras de una vez por todas callado.

- Si amo bonito.

Cerca de ellos la jovencita regresaba silenciosa del lago, venía fresca y nueva después de su baño, había tejido una corona de guirnaldas que había colgado en el demonio aun en contra de su voluntad y estaba dispuesta de ir y jugarle la segura y pesada broma al demonio que acompañaba a su amo, fue cuando los escucho hablando, la curiosidad o un presentimiento fue lo que hizo que se quedara callada y quieta detrás de un frondoso árbol.

- Jaken tú sabes que para poder usar a Tessaiga solo puedo usarla con la ayuda de un humano, Rin tiene un don especial, lo supe desde que la vi por primera vez, por eso decidí que la chiquilla podía venir conmigo, - Rin sintió como los ojos se le volvían cristalinos "solo… significo eso… solo le soy útil" – desde que Inuyasha se convirtió en un demonio completo, no me he podido acercar a esa espada, por eso estoy buscando la manera de hacerme mas poderoso, lo lograre con la ayuda de la armadura de mi padre, además nunca le perdonare la humillación que me hizo pasar, por eso mantengo a esa simple humana conmigo, ahora déjame en paz.

Rin casi se quedo sin aliento, solo sintió como las lagrimas frías corrían por su rostro, "Sesshomaru sama..."

El dragón a su lado, empezaba a tirar de la correa al ver que su amo se alejaba, solo soltó la correa y golpeo un poco para que avanzara, ella hecho a correr en sentido contrario.

Sesshomaru sintió el dragón detrás de ellos, aparentemente jaken también, pero no volteó ninguno de los dos, Sesshomaru busco el aroma de Rin, pero no lo encontró, eso pasaba a veces cuado ella regresaba de limpiarse, solo olía a flores y a agua limpia y ahora es era todo el aroma que había a su espalda, así siguió caminado sin detenerse o voltear.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rin camino toda la tarde, en realidad no tenía ningún lugar especifico al cual ir, así que solo camino sin rumbo, no podía sacar las palabras de Sesshomaru de su cabeza, él había estado usándola 11 años, solo usándola no había despertado ninguna otra emoción en el demonio de ojos dorados, solo le era un instrumento útil del cual solo el día que lo necesitara dispondría y nada mas, se sentía tan sucia, tan sucia al saber que él la había utilizado, que esa persona que era tan importante para ella la había utilizado, que solo había sido un juguete que se desecha para la…

Para la persona que mas amaba.

Para que ocultarse lo mas, ella se había enamorado de él, quizás desde los 13 años, cuando había sido niña le había imprecisando, era fuerte, poderoso, e invencible, admiraba si indestructibilidad, ansiaba solo ser un poco como él, a ella que todos desde pequeña la había lastimado y humillado, que le había negado el menor síntoma de cariño y de protección, ahora estaba bajo el manto de el mas poderoso Youkai de todo la región, el hijo de un gran señor, y él la protegería de todos y de todo. Al principio solo había sido eso, su protector, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento fue convirtiéndose, en lo que el seguía caminado de un lado a otro, no se había dado cuanta que la niña que iba tras de el desde siempre ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, una mujer que se había sentido mas que atraída por él, y que clase de criatura no se sentiría cautivada por él, por su aura que destilaba poder en cada lugar, por esa mirada ambarina que solo él poseía, por su expresión tan impenetrable, él era como un imán, para ella, y antes de darse cuenta el papel de padre había quedado solo abandonado en medio del camino, Sesshomaru todo el tiempo la protegía, cada que se metía en problemas y peligraba su vida, y era tan a menudo, era un blanco básico ara las personas que odiaban a Sesshomaru, que no había sido pocas, pero nunca la había dejado sola, por eso ella había albergado una vaga esperanza en su corazón, si la protegía tanto era por que ella le importaba ¿cierto?

Pero después de escucharlo, ya nada tenía sentido, todas sus esperanzas caían desde el pedestal donde las tenía, no quería ser usada por él, era muy sucio.

La noche casi había caído cuando su camino se detuvo, no por que ella lo hubiera querido si no por que de algún modo había llegado a una pendiente, ella miro a su alrededor, había una aldea que se le hacia levemente conocida, quizás había pasado por allí hace poco o por algún motivo le parecía familiar. Que importaba. Miro hacia abajo, el aire silbaba entre los árboles dando un sonido parecido al aullido de un anciano lobo moribundo, era tan alto.

- Estoy sola de nuevo - dijo mientras el aire cargado de sonido la barría y el frió se colaba en sus huesos, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho – papá… mamá… ustedes aun me esperan verdad, aun pueden cuidar de mi.

La chica abrió los brazos, cerro los ojos y se inclino hacia delante, sintió como caía un minuto al vació y la emoción la desbordo y quedo inconciente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sesshomaru caminaba con Jaken regresando por los pasos de Rin, había recorrido varias horas antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuanta de que Rin no venia sobre la espalda de Ah-hun, su aroma no había vuelto nunca, y cuando se detuvieron a mirar solo vieron a el dragón que venia con una guirnalda de flores al cuello.

- Sesshomaru sama ¿por que tenemos que ir tras esa niña boba? – se quejaba amargamente como siempre el demonio verde.

- Solo obedéceme Jaken, y calla, ya te lo dije, la necesito

- Pero amo, podemos usar cualquier otra humana…

- No. – dijo fríamente y al pequeño sirviente le recorrió un escalofrió por la medula – la necesito a ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol del día entraba por la puerta de cristal de la habitación, llegando a los ojos de la dormida chica que empezó a parpadear. Abrió por completo los ojos después de un par de segundo y se levanto, se hallo a si misma en un futon en una recamara desconocida, miro y tenía un vendaje en un brazo hecho con cuidado, tenía otro kimono rosado, miro a su lado el kimono hecho por la tela del traje de Sesshomaru, inspecciono a su alrededor, era una recamara medianamente elegante, pero por que estaba en una casa, había imaginado que si llegaba a sobreviva a la caída, estaría en medio de el bosque perdida sin que nadie la pudiera encontrar, sin en cambio estaba en una casa, el tatami era nuevo y limpio. No tuvo más tiempo para seguir inspeccionando cuando vio que la puerta se abría y un hombre con una armadura plateada y un traje negro entro al lugar, ella fue a su rostro y vio sus ojos, dos resplandecientes ojos dorados.

- Sesshomaru sama. – dijo por instinto.

- Fhe, no me confundas con ese sucio animal – respondió el hombre con molestia.

- No lo insulte – respondió de inmediato a una ofensa que ya casi era suya.

Una mujer entro aprisa y dio un codazo al hombre que se mantenía en la puerta.

- Tranquila Rin chan – dijo la mujer y se puso a su lado¿Por qué la conocía? La inspecciono un poco y de pronto le fue familiar.

- ¿Kagome sama? – dijo la chica al reconocer por completo a la mujer con un kimono rojo, fue que volteo a ver al hombre que solo se había quedado sentado a un lado de la puerta con indiferencia. – ¿Inuyasha sama?

- Si tenias razón – dijo sin mirarla siquiera – es la niña de Sesshomaru.

- No soy una niña y no soy la niña de Sesshomaru, no soy de su propiedad.

- Fhe, pues lo seas o no, no te esta cuidando bien

Rin dejo caer su rostro hacia abajo y Kagome vio el pesar que se expreso en los ojos de la jovencita.

- Inuyasha – dijo casi como si le estuviera gruñendo – no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada, si no quieres que diga esa palabra vete a ver a Nanase y dila que ya no siga rasguñando a Lia.

- Fhe, por que debo hacerlo yo.

- Por que también son tus hijos, así que vete.

- Ya voy – dijo levantándose perezosamente – ya voy.

Así las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, ella ayudo a Rin a levantarse para darse cuanta que tenía un vendaje mas en una pierna, se levantaron despacio y fueron al salón de té, allí había una extraña caja blanca con una cruz roja que Rin nunca había visto, se sentaron en uno de los zabutones, afuera se podía ver a Inuyasha siendo torturado de las orejas por una pequeña de cabello negro como la noche.

- ¿Tienen muchos cachorros? – pregunto con ternura la chica al verlo jugar afuera con uno.

- Oh no solo dos, nos "casamos" por llamarlo de alguna manera solo hace 5 años

- ¿Por qué? – se refirió al tiempo, después de todo, había pasado ya 11 años desde que Naraku había sido derrotado.

- Por culpa de ambos supongo – dijo y empezó a quitar el vendaje de su brazo – después de derrotar a Naraku nosotros desviamos nuestra atención a puntos diferentes, el entreno con el anciano Myoga por 5 años para hacerse merecedor de la armadura de su padre y yo volví a mi tiempo, por un tiempo creí que simplemente esto ya había pasado y que nunca volvería a ver a Inuyasha o alguna de las personas que conocí en este tiempo, pero el día menos pensado el fue por mi y me arrastro literalmente a volver, desde entonces estamos emparejados.

- Oh – Rin miro a Inuyasha pelear con las dos pequeñas niñas, la otra tenía el cabello tan blanco como su padre y pupilas color negro intenso, las dos pequeñas eran como el día y la noche – son muy bellas.

- Si lo son, permíteme – dijo y le pidió que extendiera su pierna que saco entre los pliegues del kimono sencillo – y son un torbellino también, pero son mi mayor bendición.

Rin miro afuera mientras Kagome se deshacía del vendaje de su pierna para poner uno nuevo, Inuyasha era muy distinto de cómo lo había visto la ultima vez, se había dado cuenta que el kimono de rata de fuego era lo que ahora tenía puesto Kagome adaptado como un kimono, casi se rió de la coincidencia. Inuyasha bestia ahora, un traje negro muy parecido al de Sesshomaru con un peto de color plateado y el símbolo de los Taisho en el centro, una larga estola blanca pendía de su hombro izquierdo, se parecía muchísimo a Sesshomaru de ese modo, por lo demás parecía casi el mismo, su cabello plateado rebelde, sus garras y colmillos solo un paco mas finos y lo mas notable de la transformación, sus orejas, no eran ni de demonio ni de humano y no eran de hanyou tampoco. Rin se sintió desconcertada en realidad, se supone que Inuyasha había pedido a la perla de shikon poder convertirlo en un youkai ¿por que no parecía uno?

- Pensé que Inuyasha sama le había pedido a la perla poder convertirlo en un youkai, pero no lo parece.

- Y no lo es. – respondió con calma.

Kagome guardo los utensilios de curación en el botiquín y se levanto. Rin se quedo con su pensamiento, no lo era, no era posible, hacia ya 11 años cuado se había completado la perla lo primero que él había hecho había sido ir a retar a Sesshomaru, y lo había derrotado quitándole su espada por un tiempo, Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho desde entonces, se había obsesionado con poder aumentar sus poderes y por ello buscaba con tanto afán la armadura de su padre, para poder obtener las piezas que pidiera usar en su beneficio, ella aun guardaba un poco de rencor a Inuyasha por ello, Sesshomaru se había vuelto aun mas frió desde esa ocasión. Después de un momento Kagome volvió con una bandera con un par de tazas de te.

- Pero Sesshomaru sama dijo que Inuyasha quería la perla para eso, que lo había derrotado solo cuando se había podido convertir en un youkai, el lo vio, si no es un youkai ¿Qué es lo que es? – pregunto antes de que su anfitriona apenas pudiera sentarse.

- Ese no fue el deseo que él pidió – dijo y le ofreció la taza de te, ella tomo una para ella misma – Inuyasha me contó todo lo que paso después de la pelea con Naraku, creo que es uno de sus recuerdo mas duros – dijo y puso la taza sobre la mesa de madera y miro afuera sus ojos se llenaron de una dulce emoción – después de que Miroku, Sango, Shipoou y yo muriéramos.

- ¿Que? – dijo muy asombrada nunca se había enterado de eso.

- Si, eso paso. – dijo al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la chica - Inuyasha solo tomo la perla y pidió – sus ojos se posaron con amor sobre el hombre fuera de la casa – "hazme lo que tengo que ser, para poder recuperar lo que mas amo, no deseo se un youkai, no me importa ser un hanyou, solo quiero tenerlos de vuelta" – dijo y volteó a ver a la chica a su lado – supongo que Inuyasha estaba pensando en Tenseiga cuando pidió ese deseo, ahora él es… solo un ser sobre natural que pertenece a todos los que quiera aceptarlo, ni un youkai, ni un humano ni un hanyou y aun así sigue siendo una parte de todos ellos, de alguna manera desde que formamos una familia creo que el esta menos preocupado por eso.

- Yo- empezó la chica entrecortadamente – yo no sabía por que Inuyasha sama había retado a mi amo.

- O se Rin chan, pero creo que Sesshomaru es lo bastante orgulloso como para no entender razones así el se las hubiera querido decir, esa era la única manera, derrotándolo – dijo y pacientemente vació la taza de té completa – creo que será peor cuando sepa que Inuyasha tiene esta armadura, se que la ha estado buscando.

- Si lo será… - dijo y bajo la mirada – pero eso ya no es algo de lo que yo deba preocuparme.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Rin chan? – dijo pro fin Kagome.

- Sesshomaru sama…

Rin sin remedio comenzó a llorar, Kagome se acerco para poder abrazarla por los hombros y consolarla, Inuyasha entro en ese momento.

- Huele a sal – dijo con curiosidad – ¿esta llorando?

- Por favor Inuyasha no vayas a decir ningún comentario inteligente.

- Sabes que no soporto ver u oler a una mujer llorar, ese aroma me molesta, yo no iba a decir nada.

- El me estaba usando – ambos guardaron silencio cuando ella dijo esto, solo esto, un minuto entero donde solo los suaves sollozos de ella tratando de guardar la calma y las risas de Nanase y Lia afuera se escucharon en contraste – él solo me uso todo ese tiempo y yo… yo no quiero ser usada, no por él

- ¿Usado? – pregunto el con curiosidad, sería sabio tomar el consejo de su mujer que abrazaba a la chiquilla, ella no había sido tomada por el, no estaba su aroma en su cuerpo¿De que modo la había usado?

- El solo me tenía a su lado para que yo consiguiera tu espada.

- ¿Que? – dijo confundido Inuyasha.

- Él sabe que debe involucrarse con humanos para poder usarla, por eso todo este tiempo me ha permitido estar a su lado… - algunas lagrimas mas resbalaron por sus ojos - realmente nunca le he importado de ninguna otra manera.

- Pero a ti si, no es así Rin chan. – dijo conciliadora Kagome.

- Kagome sama – Rin primero la miro sorprendida y luego sonrojada – si, desde hace algunos años.

- Entiendo, debes estar muy triste dijo Kagome sin ahondar mas en el tema.

- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto el hanyou que había perdido el hilo de la charla.

- Ay Inuyasha, no hagas caso, esto es cosa solo de mujeres – dijo y ayudo a la chica a levantarse de nuevo – tus heridas están curándose con velocidad, es una fortuna que Inuyasha te viera justo cuando estabas cayendo, solo te golpeaste un poco, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes, y todo el tiempo que quieras después.

- Gracias Kagome sama.

La chica fue ayudada por Kagome a ir de nuevo a la habitación y después de ayudarla a recostarse la dejo a solas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nada, no había nada del aroma de Rin en los alrededores, y odiaba el hecho de que la maldita aldea de su medio hermano cada vez estaba mas cerca, no se acercaría allí. Pero tenía que encontraba, si tenía que pisar esas malditas tierras lo haría.

Maldito sentimiento de necesidad.

A pesar de todos esos años los propios sentimientos de Sesshomaru dentro de él eran confusos, dentro de su cabeza el sabía que sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sentía algo por alguien, por un humano.

Pero Rin no era una humana ordinaria, ella tenía muchas habilidades. Ella sabia ser maleable, sabía ser valiente y fuerte, lo había demostrado en sus batallas, jamás se había roto cuando la había secuestrado, no poseáis fuerza física, no peleaba, pero tampoco perdía el control, la había visto tratando de aprender a usar un arco, se lo prohibió, lo ultimo que quería es que ella se pareciera a la perra de Inuyasha, ya hallaría un arma para ella le había dicho.

Ella era especial,. No sabía en que sentido completo lo era, pero realmente lo era, sabía que algo dejaba dentro de él como la mujer de Inuyasha, esa mujer lo había hecho mas fuerte, los humanos quizás eran los seres mas débiles, pero los únicos capaces de hacer crecer la fuerza espiritual a un limite insospechado, eso era lo que los hacia fuertes, él deseaba ese tipo de fuerza, deseaba saber como la había depositado esa humana en su medio hermano, sabía que Rin la tenía, una mucho mas fuerte que la de la mujer de su hermano, pero no sabía como tomarla, no podía hacerlo¿Por qué?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Por qué?

Rin seguía llorando en su futon, no podía calmar la tristeza de su corazón, no entendía por que él debía haberle hecho eso a ella, durante todo ese tiempo ella había tendido la esperanza de que al menos como una hija la quisiera, como un gato o un perro que había hallado abandonado, que por eso la protegía, que había algún vinculo, por mínimo que fuera, pero era solo su egoísmo, esa solo para su conveniencia, tenía ganas de vomitar, de sacar esa sensación vacía y sucia de dentro de ella.

En ese momento, una presencia inconfundible estaba allí, "¿Pero qué hace aquí?". Se limpio el rostro y como pudo se paro de la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero se obligo a si misma a salir de esa habitación.

Sesshomaru llego a "esa" aldea las altas barricadas de un fuerte la cubrían, había rastros de monstruos por todos lados, si, esa aldea, Inuyasha se había ido a recluir con los exterminadores de monstruos con los que había estado viajando. Y allí en medio de todos esos aromas estaba el dulce aroma de la pequeña, es que Inuyasha la había secuestrado para humillarlo de nuevo¿Qué hacia Rin en esa aldea?

- Un monstruo – se oyó desde dentro de la aldea y una campana empezó a repicar, todo el la aldea se volvió movimiento, por la presencia de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha y Kagome también sintieron la presencia de Sesshomaru y alertaron a la aldea, todos os exterminadles se recluyeron en el patio, la mayoría eran muy jóvenes, la cabeza la llevaba la mujer de cabello castaño que lucia como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, y as u lado el monje de túnica morada, no sabían con que intenciones venia Sesshomaru así que era mejor estar alerta.

La aldea se lleno de silencio cuando todos los jóvenes exterminadores estaba preparados, y entonces un estruendo se escucho, las puertas principales de la aldea saltaron por todos lados, todos procuraron protegerse de los trozos de madera que saltaron por todos lados, y en medio de ellos, estaba Sesshomaru que aun sostenía su espada en medio de el estruendo con su mirad fría y penetrante, todos se pusieron en guardia pero mas de la mitad temió seriamente por su vida, este no era un demonio cualquiera, era Sesshomaru, hasta el mas inexperto exterminador conocía de este demonio.

Cuando sesshomaru entró y vio a Inuyasha frente a todos los exterminadores se lleno de rabia, sus ojos cambiaron con velocidad a rojos.

- ¡Como te atreves a portar la armadura de mi padre! – su largo cabello se elevo por su cabeza y sus colmillos empezaron a destacar de su boca, se olvido de todo por un momento.

- Me atrevo por queme la he ganado después de 5 años de entrenar para poder portarla.

Rin estaba detrás del tatami mientras los dos hermanos hablaban, casi quiso poder golpearlo, gritarle, cualquier cosa para sacara esa ira, él no había venido por ella, no siquiera sabía quizás que ella estaba allí, que estúpida era, como lo había pensado siquiera

- Eso me pertenece.

- Fhe, estás loco, mi padre te dejo esa armadura a ti, y esta a mi, igual que las espadas, no seas tan necio.

- Que ganas con quitarme todo lo que es mió – dijo recordando a Rin, su aroma le había llegado claro, ella estaba justo allí – te matare maldito hibrido.

- Te derrote hace años – dijo y desenfundo a Tessaiga, hermosas vetas rojas la atravesaban ahora – puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

- Sueñas hermano – dijo listo con su propia espada.

Ambos extendieron su espada con impaciencia, Kagome gritando algo a Inuyasha, pero no parecían ninguno de los dos dispuestos a detenerse.

De pronto Sesshomaru paro en seco, volteo a ver a un lado de la mujer de Inuyasha y la vio allí, Rin estaba apenas sosteniéndose del brazo de la mujer con esfuerzo, su sangre se podía oler a metros de distancia, con una rápida mirada vio que tenía varios vendajes en el cuerpo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver que era lo que lo había detenido y miro a Rin a un lado de Kagome su esposa le hizo una señal y él se movió de lugar, así Rin y Sesshomaru quedaron frente a frente.

El corazón de Rin no podía latir mas rápido, él se había detenido al verla, seguro querría alguna explicación de por que no había vuelto, quizás intentara llevársela a la fuerza para seguir usándola. "No mas". Se desprendió del brazo de Kagome que la dejo ir con cautela y camino firmemente hacia él, nunca dejo de mirar sus ojos, camino decidida, valor, coraje, algo de ira, todo eso necesitaba para no desmoronarse cuando se aproximara a él y decirle su decisión.

Sesshomaru no había podido dejar de mirarla¿Por qué, por que sentía esta necesidad tan apremiante en el pecho al ver a la pequeña humana acercarse a él tan endeble, tan frágil como una hoja de crista¿Por qué tenía el impulso reprimido de acercarse y sostenerla, cuidarla, protegerla, que demonios era ese sentimiento.

Ella camino hasta quedar frente a frene con él, el tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para no romper el contacto con sus ojos.

"Lo se, me uso, pero yo… yo solo no puedo evitar lo que siento"

La mirada de Rin cambio de una forma desconcertante de un momento a otro, al principio había sido tan fría y ahora, había una extraña candidez dentro de sus pupilas canelas.

Antes de que ella misma se diera cuanta supo que solo había un deseo que debía cumplir, a toda costa antes de decirle adiós para siempre, puso una mano sobre su pecho y sintió levemente su corazón, se recargo en las puntas de sus pies a pesar del dolor y subió su rostro hasta alcanzar el suyo.

Nunca nadie imagino eso, la expresión de Sesshomaru cambio de una forma increíble, nadie nunca había visto mas que su mirada llena de ira, de frialdad, de coraje, nadie jamás de desconcierto, abrió los ojos inmensos durante ese beso, parecía casi en shock.

Sesshomaru jamás imagino que la pequeña delante de él fuera a hacer eso, ningún ser vivo se había atrevido a tocarlo sin en miedo de ser descuartizado por él, ya fuera humano, Youkai o monstruo y esta pequeña lo estaba besando, en los labios, un gesto común solo en los humanos emparejados, pero no era eso lo que lo desconcertaba, si no lo que él sentía, se sentía confuso, calmado y si, agradable. El corazón de la pequeña latía apresurado contra el suyo y todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, su respiración era caliente y discontinua saliendo por su nariz.

Solo un segundo se permitió el contacto, Rin rápidamente rompió el contacto y lo volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos.

- váyase – dijo casi sin voz – Sesshomaru sama

Sesshomaru no pudo decir nada, estaba por completo en shock, algunas ideas que había estado perdidas en su cabeza por fin estaban cayendo en su lugar.

- Yo no volveré e Inuyasha sama ha ganado la armadura justamente – él siguió sin responder – sesshomaru sama, usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas y se las agradezco pero la mas importante ha sido a tener el orgullo muy en alto y eso lo incluye a usted también.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que pudo decir.

- Yo no soy usada señor, busque a otra humana, una más fuerte, yo no quiero ser usada por usted.

El demonio solo la miro con desconcierto, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba hablando.

- Lo escuche – volvió a los ojos de la pequeña – cuando hablaba con jaken sama, lo escuche – su expresión creció de nuevo, recordaba bien lo que había dicho – y no quiero, no quiero señor Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru…

Una voz más sonó y él volteo en dirección a ella, Kagome que estaba del brazo de su medio hermano lo miraba con seriedad.

- Deberías haber sabido que la espada reaccionaba no al toque de un humano, si no al sentimiento que poseías sobre ellos, Tessaiga es para proteger a los humanos, para haber podido usar la espada deberías haber tenido un poco de aprecio por ellos, nada mas, no tenias por que retenerla todo este tiempo contigo, si no estabas dispuesto a sentir algo por ella.

- Váyase por favor.

Sesshomaru la miro dar un par de pasos atrás "sentir algo por ella" esa era la forma, de pronto se sintió como un completo entupido, era tan obvio que no lo había notado, esa era la manera, para poder tomar algo de ella, debía conectarse con ella.

- Vuelve conmigo – dijo suavemente y ella lo miro con pesar.

- No quiero ser usada – le dio la espalda e intento caminar a la casa, la mano fría del Youkai la rozó, sintió sus afiladas garras cerca de su piel y se estremeció – consiga a otra humana, yo no volveré.

- Te necesito – dijo con voz pesada.

- Busque a otra persona. – dijo a punto de volver a llorar.

- No.

Rin solo sintió como era halada con fuerza para chocar con el cuerpo del youkai detrás de ella dolió pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, en un arrebato el la beso de lleno en los labios, no era un beso calmo y suave como el suyo, este era un beso apasionado, violento, y exigente, todos miraron pasmados excepto Inuyasha que se tapo la nariz con algo de asco, lo rompió fuertemente también, ella respiraba muy abitada.

- Fhe – le grito Inuyasha enseguida – lárgate de aquí, apestas.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada en menos de lo que pudieran notarlo, tomo a la pequeña de la cintura y salio con ella en un solo brinco de la aldea.

- Rin – grito Kagome muy tarde y volteo colérica a su esposos – Inuyasha como dejaste que se la llevara

- No te asustes Kagome – dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura – él no le hará nada, esa pequeña despertó su instinto.

- Sesshomaru sama… Sesshomaru sama – llego gritando el pequeño demonio sirviente del youkai - ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- Ya cállate Jaken – dijo Inuyasha - tu amo ya se fue.

- Tu… - dijo mirando al que era un hanyou con la elegante armadura negra, - tu como te atreves a usar la armadura que será de mi amo, despreciable perro.

- Fhe – dijo ignorándolo – definitivamente no lo explicare de nuevo

- ¿Dónde esta mi amo, ya veras que el te dará tu merecido.

- Como si pudiera, además tu apestoso amo esta muy ocupado ahora.

- ¿De que hablas¿Dónde esta mi amo¿Estaba aquí esa humana?

- Si, aquí estaba, se ha ido con ella, pero por tu propio bien no lo sigas.

- ¿Quien me va a detener? – dijo el sirviente dándole la espalda. Dispuesto a irse.

--PLOF--

El enano verde callo pesadamente la piso con estrellitas en su cabeza. Todos los exterminadores que habían estado alerta empezaron a retirarse a sus propias casas.

- Inuyasha – reclamo Kagome.

- Fue por su propio bien Kagome, recuerdas – dijo y la sostuvo por la cintura – recuerdas lo que paso cuando despertó mi propio instinto – solo de recordarlo todos los colores subieron en las mejillas de la chica – créeme es aun mas fuerte en un youkai, mételo en la casa, con suerte mañana reaccionara y los encontrara.

Sesshomaru brinco de un árbol a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa, Rin solo pudo medio sostenerse aforrándose a su kimono con fuerza. Sesshomaru finalmente detuvo su carrera en la copa de un alto árbol, Rin nunca desenterró su rostro de su kimono, que iba pasar ahora, aun no terminaba de reaccionar ante lo que él había hecho en la aldea y ahora, solo la había tomado y huido con ella lejos, que es lo que quería.

Él la tomó de los brazos con su única mano y la recargó sobre el tronco del hombro y la beso de nuevo, exigente y salvaje, mordiéndola y besándola al mismo tiempo, sintió claramente como su boca se llenaba de un sabor acido a sangre, no podía estar más asustada.

Sesshomaru de pronto se encontraba ahogado por el aroma y el sabor de esta humana, tenía un sabor que no podía explicar, había dulzura amortiguado con un sabor animal, exótico, su aroma le estaba taponando los sentidos por entero, se separo para permitirse respirar he iba a arremeter de nuevo, la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura y fue cuando ella se movió.

Rin se sintió libre por un solo segundo, respiro profundamente, sitio claramente como era apresada por la cintura, como las garra del youkai que la apresaba se quedaban estacionada sobre el bordo de su cadera y lo sintió acercar todo su cuerpo de nuevo, su instinto trabajo tan rápido que su mente no lo alcanzo, se movió y puso su manos sobre su rostro.

El movimiento de la pequeña lo desconcertó, había puesto una mano sobre su boca, su tacto era tan delicado que sintió como ese solo contacto sobre los sensibles labios, lo lleno de placer, la miro, había volteado su rostro a un lado y en la parte derecha de su rostro había miedo, sus manos estaban frías, ella entera estaba tensa, su otra mano estaba en un puño cerrado tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

- ¿Qué clase de humano eres tú? – dijo tratando de mantener su control que era solo un delicado hilo.

- Sesshomaru sama – dijo sin atreverse a mover a pesar de que su voz había hecho que un escalofrió la recorriera por entero – yo entiendo su deseo de poseer poder, incluso ya mas del que tiene y se que no tiene ningún aprecio por los humanos así que solo… no siga – las lagrimas pesadas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas – solo no me haga daño, busque a otra humana, mas fuerte.

- Niña ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a otro humano como tú? – el tono casi…¡dulce? De Sesshomaru puso alerta todos sus sentidos – eres… especial y no te has dado cuenta.

Rin no pudo menos que relajarse con estas palabras, él le estaba hablando con… ¿afecto? Lo volteo a ver solo para asegurarse que esa persona que la abrazaba ahora con mas delicadeza era la misma de la que ella estaba enamorada, y vio sus ojos, en sus ojos ambarinos leyó cosas que jamás si quiera imagino que existieran dentro de él. Se obligo a cerrar los ojos cuando el recargo su frente sobre la de ella, la suave inspiración de su nariz descendía por sus labios y ella solo pudo quedarse quieta. Un viento fresco barrio sus cabellos y un manto plateado quedo en su hombro derecho, ella aspiro fuerte y esto la estremeció.

- No te entiendo niña, pensé que de esta manera se reclamaban los humanos – dijo mientras la jalaba mas cerca.

Las lágrimas pararon de golpe y su respiración se detuvo "él… él esta… él esta, reclamándome"

La mano que había mantenido aun en su barbilla la dejo caer a su lado, y fue ella quien se acerco a él tímidamente, primero solo dejándolo rozas sus labios con los de el poderoso youkai, poso sus labios sobre los suyos, ahora tan tranquilamente como hubiera deseado antes, saboreando del dulce tacto, rozando con sus dientes su boca, de una forma que los sorprendió a los dos, cuando ella entreabrió un poco los labios, él no pudo mantener su control mas, ahondo mas el beso haciendo mas intimo el contacto, los cuerpo completamente pegados, el aire de la respiración caliente sobre su rostro, buscando como hacer mas intimo el contacto con sus labios, buscando el calor de su boca, su sabor, el beso se volvió mas complicado mas voraz, ella no besaba como una mujer normal, no mínima mente como una humana, ella besaba como un demonio lo haría era tan apasionada, tan exigente, besando y mordiendo al tiempo, el besos se extendió por minutos que fueron eternos, antes de que el ambiente fuera demasiado intenso como para poder controlarlo, el beso murió, así solo se quedaron uno recargado en el otro con una expresión casi pacifica. Sesshomaru sonrió solo para si mismo, que podía esperar de una humana criada por dos demonios.

La joven después de un par de minutos escondió su rostro en el pecho del youkai de nuevo, y se deleito con el sonido desigual de su corazón.

- ¿Así?- pregunto sin más.

- Si, así – respondió con una suave sonrisa la joven

- Bien – dijo el demonio abrazándola por la espalda, cuidando de no presionar nada de sus heridas

Rin solo se reclino y disfruto de la protección, sabía que con un demonio como Sesshomaru no había te amos, ni palabras dulces, ninguna promesa que decir, él no las diría y ella no las esperaba, pero sabía que vendrían y eso la hacia feliz.

A la mañana siguiente…

Yaken corría tras su amo, que venia a un lado de la humana y con Ah-hun tras de ellos caminando a un paso tranquilo.

- Que bueno que lo hallé amo – dijo cuando llego a su lado, su amo solo lo miro de soslayo.

- Donde estabas yaken – dijo con su usual fría voz.

- Su despreciable medio hermano me detuvo anoche, si no lo hubiera encontrado mucho antes. – dijo recuperando el aliento y dejando caer una bolsa de tela que colgaba del báculo mágico.

- Bien – no dijo nada más dispuesto a continuar su camino.

- Señor Sesshomaru – dijo antes de que emprendieran camino de nuevo – Inuyasha me dio esto para usted – desenredo la bolsa de tela y descubrió una hermosa estola blanca – dijo que esto le correspondía de la armadura, se que le corresponde completa pero no quise negarme a traer esta parte.

- Ja – dijo Sesshomaru reclinándose para coger la suave estola entre sus manos seguro espera las gracias o algo por el estilo, estúpido.

- Pues quizás las merezca – dijo tímidamente la chica detrás de él – después de todo no tenía por que hacerlo.

Jaken cerro los ojos y trato de no retener en la mete el reguero de sangre que la chiquilla estaba a punto de convertirse en ese momento, pero espero y espero no paso nada. Al abrir los ojos solo vi a su amo a las espaldas de a chica y cerrando en un nudo la estola en torno de su cintura en el lugar donde estaba el obi.

- Cuídala – dijo y ella lo volteo a ver, la mirada de complicidad que se dieron no pasó desapercibida. – quizás algún día.

Ella solo sonrió complacida y calma y ambos continuaron su camino. Detrás de ellos un petrificado yaken quedo de piedra allí, no, nunca había visto esa mirada en su amo, si su sola sonrisa le causaba un pánico interior indescriptible, ahora, esa mirada, esa mirada…

- Yaken sama apresúrese – grito la joven- o lo dejamos.

- Ah – jaken salio de su ensueño, no seguro solo había sido la alucinación de él – no me grites chamaca quien te crees que eres.

Jaken corrió tras su amo, la humana el dragón, sin saber que todo empezaría a cambiar radicalmente.

**_Fin_**.

Fecha de borrador: 18 de abril de 2005

Fecha a maquina. 26 de Septiembre de 2006

6: 39 p.m.

------------------------

_**Nota de autora:** bueno aqui esta por fin, como pueden ver este fic lleva guardado en archivos desde hace año y medio, diso mio, no se por que no lo habia podido termianr, eor lo decidi, lo tome y lo transcribi y esta hecho, espero y les guste._

_**Por favor me dejas un review para saber si te gusto mi historia, me harias muy feliz.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
